Como llegar a ser un gran hombre
by Zerdeja
Summary: Edward Ferrars siempre ha querido una vida tranquila,pero esto no es lo que su familia espera; Esto le traera infinidad de problemas y enredos ¿Como hara Edward para lograr seguir su propio camino?...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Es fácil esconderse en un árbol cuando se tiene 12 años, mas si eres menudo y no llamas mucho la atención.

Pasaría así la tarde, observando a las diferentes clases de personas que pueden pasar frente Park street, se sentía extraño en su propia familia como si no perteneciera ese lugar, como era posible que fuera tan diferente a sus hermanos.

-Joven Edward – lo llamo una de las sirvientas que venía corriendo desde la casa – Lo busca su padre, - expreso la muchacha que estaba con escases de aire a raíz de su trote hasta el niño – quiere hablar con toda su familia y solo falta usted.

El muchacho corrió lo más que puedo para llegar al salón donde de golpe lo recibió una voz seca la cual era muy conocida.

-Esa es la forma de entrar jovencito – expuso la mujer mirando al niño de pies a cabeza – no es la educación que se te ha dado, recuerda que eres un Ferrars una de las familias más importante de Londres.

Aquella mujer era su madre, una señora de cara no muy agraciada pero tenía una mirada que asustaba a los hombres más valientes de la ciudad, la mayoría preferiría evitar una discusión con ella, su principal características radicaba en que siempre ella tenía la razón y nadie tenía bastante ánimo para contradecirla

-Mama ¿Cierto que yo llegue caminando como debe hacerlo un caballero?

-Robert, tu siempre lo haces – dijo su madre dedicando una extensa sonrisa a su hijo menor y una severa mirada al mayor – pero no sé cómo hacer que Edwards se comporte como tú

-Edward – comento una muchacha de pelo dorado pero con la misma mirada penetrante de su madre – tienes que cambiar querido hermano, eres el mayor y debes darle el ejemplo a Robert y siempre parece que él te lo da a ti.

La señora Ferrars se sentó junto a la jovencita, acompañada lógicamente por Robert. Edward continuo de pie sonriendo, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos comentarios, el sin duda era más cercano su padre además, el era el único que tenía los ojos de este, algo que molestaba bastante a su madre, ya que el resto tenía los ojos castaños y él de un azul profundo, quizás era lo más destacado que el poseía, según propia opinión

-Muchacho siéntate – dijo su padre sonriendo.

El hombre era bastante mayor que su esposa, al menos tenían 15 años de diferencia, lo cual se notaba por la extensa cantidad de canas que poseía. Edward tomo su lugar y escucho.

-Bueno – dijo mirando a su familia – debo salir de viaje por lo que no estaré en navidad y …

-Pero papá tu me prometiste que tendría mi muñeca – interrumpió caprichosamente la niñita

- Fanny, no te preocupes la tendrás.

Este comentario fue más que suficiente para la muchacha.

-Debo ir por unos negocios, tengo que resolver algunos asuntos pero tratare de volver lo más pronto que sea posible, solo quería decirle. Vayan a jugar

Todos salieron raudos del salón, excepto su hijo mayor, que parecía confuso pero incapaz de decir palabra algunas.

-¿Qué pasa muchacho?

Edward miraba al suelo, se veía afligido tratando de encontrar las palabras precisas pare expresarse con su padre, miraba al turno a su padre y al suelo

-Papá …. si tu no estás….¿Con quién voy a hablar? …¿no puedo ir contigo?

Su padre se acerco y le sonrió, luego lo abrazo.

-No Edward, no puedes venir, pero esta Robert y tu hermana Fanny, puedes jugar con ellos te entretendrás, además eres el mayor mientras no esté debes cuidar de tu madre y hermanos.

El niño iba a discutir, pero decidió callar.

La mañana siguiente fue un caos en Park Street, se preparaba el carruaje para que el señor Ferrars partiera, Edward observaba desde un árbol a la multitud de sirvientes que pasaran por el lugar.

-Edward, te llama papá – le aviso Robert desde abajo y salió corriendo para encontrarse con el resto de los Ferrars.

El muchacho bajo, y corrió a despedir a sus padre, Fanny lo abrazo y no dejo de insistir en que no olvidara su muñeca, Robert le aseguro que cuidaría a su madre al llegar el turno de Edward el solo lo abrazo, le sonrió y se alejo, el no era como ninguno de sus otros hermanos, no entendía porque razón le costaba tanto expresar lo que pensaba y sentía, pero no tenía idea de que decir.

-Ay Edward, deberías despedirte como se debe de papá por eso no eres el favorito de mamá como yo – expreso Robert burlonamente asiendo que el niño se sonrojara intensamente.

-¿Robert quien te a dicho eso? – dijo severamente el señor Ferrars a su hijo menor

-Mamá, ella dice que yo y Fanny somos sus preferidos.

La señora Ferrars permaneció impávida, pero su marido no.

-¿Por qué le dices eso a los niños?

-Tú sabes que siempre digo la verdad y ahora no lo voy a dejar de hacer, pero no significa que no quiera a Edward, lo adoro, pero no es tan despierto como quisiese, pero sé que lograra grandes cosas lo sé.

-Bueno – dijo el hombre arreglandose la Barba y luego guiñándole un ojo al muchacho sonrojado – Edward es mi favorito, porque es el que más se parece a mí.

El muchacho se animo y se despidió nuevamente de él pero más efusivo

-Te escribiré a penas llegue - dijo su padre y se subió al carruaje.

Y todos lo miraron alejarse por los transitados caminos de Londres


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II

Faltaba dos días para navidad, pero no se sabía nada del señor Ferrars, algo que era de extrañar ya que el no pasaba mucho tiempo sin dar una noticia. Esto extraña de sobre manera a la servidumbre del lugar y aun de mayor manera a la Familia. Todos comentaban en Street Park que podría haber ocurrido con el señor de la casa, pero al pasar alguien de la familia cerca de cualquiera de ellos bajaban el volumen de su voz o a veces simplemente dejaban de hablar. Pero los murmullos eran oíbles por lo acrecentaban la preocupación de la familia Ferrars.

Robert se acerco a Edward para acerce mutua compañía, a pesar de gustarle mucho molestar a su hermano sobretodo frente a su madre, el lo quería mucho aunque lo consideraba algo torpe; por su parte Edward se llevaba bien con sus hermanos, ya que para él no tenían importancia ninguna de las provocaciones de estos, por lo que era lo mismo estar con ellos que estar solo, no tenía ningún problema en jugar con Robert o con Fanny era lo mismo para él. Pero en este momento no se sentía con el ánimo para hacerlo, estaba afligido al no saber nada de su padre, su hermano lo miro preocupado.

-¿Quieres jugar? Pregunto Robert con tono preocupado

- No, no gracias – contesto sonriendo Edward

- Es por papá ¿Verdad?

- Si, es que me gustaría tener alguna noticia de él

-Yo también – dijo Robert - ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a mamá?

- Es que…- empezó a responder Edward pero Robert se levanto y salió corriendo en dirección a al salón principal por lo que no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

Entraron al salón, donde la señora Ferrars se dedicaba a bordar junto Fanny; para cualquiera que no la conociera la hubiera visto como cualquier otro dia dentro de la mansión, pero para su personal mas cercano sabían que solo se dedicaba a bordar para evitar mostrar su creciente preocupación, lo cual no era muy difícil de hacer por la escases de expresión en su semblante, con esa palidez propia del hielo.

-Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Robert seguido por su hermano mayor; el cual se veía muy afligido. El niño incito al muchacho más grande a hablar, pero este tenía la mirada perdida por lo que el golpe en los tobillos no significo gran cosa para él, el pequeño al ver que no obtenía la respuesta esperada, se adelanto a su madre con altividez y dijo:

-Madre ¿Edward y yo deseamos saber si sabes algo de nuestro padre? Es…

-No, no he sabido nada- interrumpió la mujer sin apartar sus ojos del bordado, luego le dirigió su mirada a Robert – Tù sabes que si supera algo se los diría, pero no te culpo – retomo su tarea – eres muy pequeño, pero tu Edward deberías saber que les diría de inmediato y considero que debiste pensarlo antes de venir aquí al salón a interrumpirme.

Edward pareció reaccionar en ese momento, ante el cambio de tono de voz de su madre, levanto la vista preocupado y sin pensarlo, sin meditarlo, un grave pecado para su madre, expreso lo que pensaba y sentía

-Lo que ocurre es que el dijo que me escribiría de inmediato ya han pasado más de dos semanas

La mujer lo miro severamente, parecía fulminarlo con la mirada

-No puedes ser tan presuntuoso Edward Ferrars, porque te escribiría a ti primero que a mi que soy su esposa

- Yo, yo..-comento apesadumbrado – no quise decir eso, es solo que dijo que me escribiría.

- Madre – comento Fanny a la mujer sin separar sus ojos de su bordado – estoy segura que Edward no quiso ofender, es que está preocupado y tu sabes lo nervioso que se pone cuando se asusta.

- Si, lo sé querida –dijo la mujer apartando su vista del niño – tienes razón, tan débil de carácter que nació este muchacho, no sé qué hare contigo.

Le dirigió una fría sonrisa y volvió a su labor, dejando a su hijo mayor con la palabra en los labios.

Mirando el techo, Edward esperaba que el tiempo pasara más rápido pero en el transcurso de los días su impaciencia se hacía más notoria, no le podía decir nada mas a su madre y no podía trasparentar sus sentimientos frente a sus hermanos y menos frente a las personas de servicio; se sentía acorralado, pero quizás por la misma angustia el sueño le era esquivo por lo que al sentir los golpes en su puerta tuvo un sobresalto, se levanto y se acerco a abrirla.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo, Sra. Foster señorito Ferrars – dijo una voz femenina llorosa, era la ama de llaves de Street Park – ábrame

Abrió apresurado y vio que a la mujer, a la cual le caían unas lagrimas silenciosa, quiso preguntar que sucedía. La mujer lo miro a los ojos pero sin razón luego aparto su mirada, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué ocurre?

La señora Foster corría por la habitación buscando las chaqueta del muchacho se la coloco y lo tomo del brazo para sacarlo raudo de la pieza. Casi corrieron por las escaleras y el no se sentí capaz de decir nada, temía mucho de lo que podía pasar, o quizás temía a las respuesta; de repente la marcha se detuvo y se encontró con sus hermanos, el mayordomo Holmes, algunos sirvientes recogiendo cosas como apresurados; y a su madre la cual estaba sentada con un papel en la mano, todos estaban en ropas de dormir.

La ama de llaves lo sentó al lado de su hermanos, los cuales estaban tan confundido como él. La señora Ferrars se levanto

-Por favor salgan todos de la sala; excepto mis hijos, el señor Holmes y la señora Foster.

Todos salieron corriendo de la sala nadie se atrevía mirarla, parecían apresurados por al salir

-Edward, Robert, Fanny – suspiro la madre de los niños que se veía extrañamente débil –recibí una carta.

- Es de papá – pregunto tímidamente Fanny - ¿vuelve pronto?

- Querida, querida – bajo la vista como si buscara una respuesta – recibí una carta sobre su padre, lo que sucede….lo que sucede es que su carruaje volcó …..

Se produzco un silencio sepulcral en esa sala que ni siquiera el calor de la chimenea podía calentar.

-¿y papá? ¡Qué paso con papá!- exploto Edward sin poder contenerse más.

Su madre lo observo como si estuviera dispuesto a regañarlo pero callo

-El murió en el accidente- ya he preparado que traigan su cuerpo lo más pronto a Street Park, no tengo nada más que decir. – termino la frase la señora Ferrars fríamente

Fanny y Robert rompieron en llanto y se a ferraron a la falda de su madre, pero Edward quedo inmóvil sin saber que reacción tener, se acerco a su hermanos les dio un corto abrazo, abrazo a su madre; y al notar que la angustia lo invadía; empezó a sentir sus lagrimas correr por su rostro decidió alejarse e ir a su habitación, el señor Holmes lo siguió

El muchacho iba unos pasos delante del viejo mayordomo, paro de golpe y pregunto sin mirarlo ¿Qué hare ahora señor Holmes? Y este le contesto sin demostrar nada – Convertirte en el señor Ferrars, solo eso.


End file.
